Hidden In Plain Sight
by immatureimp
Summary: There are some things you never expect to see...Heero Yuy in a dress was one of them.


Warnings: 1x2, and one of my many kinks -see if you can guess which one!

AN: This is the discussion that started it all:

_Is it sacrilegious to put Heero in a dress? Not to make him look like a girl, per se, because how can you hide the fact that he's a guy? Just to accentuate the maleness: A short slinky number, maybe black silk that sort of just hugs everything and doesn't quite reach mid thigh. Exposing the long lean muscles of his thighs, clinging to the tight perk of his gluts. Arms and shoulders bare except for thin straps that show off his pecs, delts and biceps. And scars, Duo suddenly realizes he has a thing for scars and wants to trace each one with his tongue. Black silk stockings with the garters just peeking below the hem of the dress, but instead of strappy sexy heels, black leather knee-high boots with a chunky heel (because he's not a girl and they're better to chase after the bad guys in) Matching black leather cuffs and a collar with an empty leash ring, just waiting for the right master. And under it all? A thong, because the dress clings way too much to wear briefs._

Can't forget the makeup. Messy spiked hair streaked in black and glitter. Heavy black kohl to outline his eyes, Egyptian style. Shimmery eye shadow and cheekbones and how come Duo never noticed just how sharp those cheekbones were before...? Then shiny candy red lip-gloss... "All the better to eat you with, my dear..."

Reconnaissance mission in a nightclub that caters to this type of crowd, and Heero's hiding in plain sight. Because who's going to suspect this sexy young bottom of being an ex-gundam pilot, or a member of the Preventers?

Wrapped up in sparkle and a tight black bow and Duo wants... like he's never known he could and even the knowledge that Heero's a trained assassin doesn't stop him from taking the risk. At first Heero's too shocked by Duo actions to understand them, wonders if maybe it's all part of the act, part of their disguise, so Duo gets in close enough to touch all that skin...and that's even better than looking.

And now he needs to taste, wants slick candy red smeared across his skin, wants to taste heat and sweat and male. Wants hard lean muscle to strain and press against his. Wants to press Heero against the hard brick wall, hold him down and just have everything...

**Hidden In Plain Sight**

There are some things that you never expect to see in this life, Heero Yuy in a dress was definitely one of them.

Staring from his surveillance spot at the end of the bar, Duo staggered back against the brick wall behind him. A quick choking breath of surprise, then a smirk twisted his lips. Duo took a final drag off his cigarette before dropping it, stubbing it out on the concrete floor with a twist of his booted heel. The mission scheduled for this evening had suddenly gotten a whole lot more interesting.

Just reconnaissance. Get close to the ringleader of this little group and gather information. The man was notorious for his taste in young boys and Duo had just assumed he was to be the bait.

But it looked like Heero had other ideas. And as far as bait went... Duo wanted a nibble.

Because it was Heero Yuy... In a dress.

It's something nice. Duo knows nothing about fashion, but even he can tell that. Black and silky. Just a scrap of cloth really, held up by tiny straps, barely reaching mid thigh. And Duo can tell by the way it clings that Heero's not wearing much...if anything... underneath it.

Black stockings, and yes, that is lace. And Duo's fingers have never itched this much to touch. Spotlights catch the glitter in Heero's hair as he turns to survey the room. It's dark, but Heero's face catches enough of the backlighting from the stage for Duo to see how large Heero's eyes appear lined in black kohl and the shine of something slick and wet on his lips.

There are a lot of pretty dress-wearing boys in this particular club. Yet Heero's easily the most beautiful creature in the room. And Duo wonders how much Heero is freaking out about that fact.

Crosses the floor because he has too, and Duo can feel the tension in Heero's shoulders, more than he can see it. Knows it's there right up until the moment Heero realizes it's him. And even though it eases, it doesn't completely disappear.

This close, and Duo can see scars. Thin and thick lines that trace over Heero's arms and down his back. It's not that they don't all have scars, they do, it just that he'd never thought of them like this. Sketched out all over Heero's naked skin. And he wants to trace each one.

With his tongue.

Instead Duo settles for resting his hand on Heero's shoulder.

"Do I even want to know where you've stashed your gun?"

"Hn... probably not."

And this isn't Heero. It might be Heero's body. And Heero's eyes. And Heero's scars. But this is someone different, someone new. Someone Duo really wants to get to know. Up close. Now.

It's not even his voice. It's deep and breathy. Like sex. And he should have known Heero would be good at drag, just like he's perfect at everything else.

Heero looks at him under his lashes. Naturally. In a way that didn't need to be taught. And Duo needs to get closer. Lets his hand drift from Heero's shoulder to the small of his back. Leaves it resting just above the swell of Heero's ass.

Then Heero smiles and it's bright white and biting sharp. All hard lines and deadly as a knife. Hungry. And Duo suddenly can't remember what he's doing in this club.

It's not that Heero's never smiles. There's the "I'm slightly amused" smile Duo sometimes gets when he tells a joke, and then there's the "I'm slightly amused at your excruciating pain" smile, that's usually saved for a really good mission.  
Okay, so those are the only two he's ever seen, and yeah, they're pretty much the same thing, but now...and a dress... and Duo decides that some risks are worth taking.

All thoughts of reconnaissance gone. Which is okay, because this mission was a bust anyway. Eases his way through the crowd, hand guiding Heero from it's position on his back, and Duo can't believe how easy this is.

Heero moves as if he's uncomfortable in his new skin. On the other hand, maybe he moves like that because he's too comfortable. And suddenly they're in the men's room. The smell of sweat and old spunk lending nothing to the ambiance, but Duo shoves Heero against the brick wall anyway. Slides the metal trash can under the door knob and just stares.

Suddenly realizes what he's doing.

Realizes what Heero's letting him do. And that scares Duo more than the smile.

It's just sex, something Duo's never had a problem with. But it's Heero. Who he's always found hot. But in that 'if he touched he'd be dead way'. But it's all different now. Because it's Heero in a dress. And there's no way Duo going to be able to not touch.

"Don't move."

Heero doesn't and that is so close to permission that it's almost too much for Duo to take in. Heero's fingers curl around the individual bricks, shoulders tense and head hanging between his arms. And Duo has to touch. Fingers tracing over Heero's arms and over his shoulders to where those tiny straps barely hold up the shift of a dress Heero's wearing.

Duo leans forward and sniffs and the scent is clean and male and all Heero. Which just makes him lick. A long stripe of wet from Heero's shoulder to the base of his neck and it's all he can do to wait for...A ragged breath and Heero's head falls back and to the side exposing more of his neck. And Duo just has to taste the long line of skin that follows up to disappear behind Heero's ear. Breathes, "God I need you."

"Why?" And it's the only thing Heero's said since they came in here. Duo can see Heero's eyes, pupils blown wide, hears the soft hitch of his breath. Presses fully against Heero, the hard line of his cock trapped between his jeans and the sliding silk of Heero's dress. "Why?" He questions back. Can feel the slightest bit of ease in the shoulders in front of him. And just rubs.

Hears Heero gasp. It takes every ounce of self-control he has not to ground his cock against Heero's ass...not to just come like this. But he doesn't want to scare him away.

Or piss him off.

Duo leans down and tugs at the zipper with his teeth, keeping both hands on Heero. Keeping him still. And Heero allows it.

Duo's hands slide down the silk of Heero's dress, over his hips until he finds the tops of Heero's stockings, fingertips skimming under the lace that circles high around Heero's thighs. Not really trying to remove them, as much as playing with it.

And Heero's shaved. Skin soft, smooth and warm under those stockings. And Duo can't breathe because suddenly all he can think about is how hot it would feel against his mouth. And it isn't thinking so much as reacting as doing. The dress gaps open as Duo kneels down. Lets go of the zipper and Heero shivers at the first wet touch of Duo's mouth along the top of the lace.

And Heero could shake him off easily. And since he doesn't... it can only means that he doesn't want to.

Hands hidden under the folded up hem of the dress and just the smallest squeeze to Heero's hips. And Duo's hard...and if he shifts his hand just a bit...Jesus.

Heero's hard, too. And moans at the touch of Duo's hand cupping him through the silk of his panties. Spreads his legs and Duo can't think, can only do.

"Now do you understand?" Leans around, head between the wall and Heero's crotch, and just wets the rigid line of flesh with his tongue. Licks all over and then just sucks on the head, through the silk.

And Heero jerks in his arms. Cries out and comes. In his panties. In his goddamn panties. And at the taste of it through the thin cloth, it's all that Duo can do not to come as well.

Duo shivers. "Beautiful," He says. And Heero's whole body shakes. Duo squeezes Heero's hip and moves him back against the filthy sink. White knuckled hands grip the chipped porcelain.

"Watch." Spreads his thighs as he squats against the wall, cups himself through his jeans, and it's not enough, needs to feel skin. Tugs open the buttons, frantically pulls at the zipper and Duo moans at the first touch of his own hand on his hard sweat-slick cock.

"Watch what you do to me Heero." Slides his hand down, and jerks it back up again. And Heero's eyes are wide and shocky. Desperate. Hungry. Large black pupil erasing everything but a sliver of blue. But they don't look away. Licks his lips. And that's enough to make Duo come all over his pants, his shirt, his fucking hand. Slams his head back against the wall and Duo would see stars, if he already wasn't. Tries to breath. Just stares at Heero. Duo can see Heero's skin flush red under his gaze. Stands up and just leans into Heero. Pushes his come slick thumb against Heero's bottom lip.

"It's okay."

And Heero groans and sucks it in. Like he can't stop himself. Greedy and wet. And closes his eyes. Suddenly naked doesn't have anything to do with clothes. Because seeing Heero like this...and just wordless noise. Duo shivers at the sound. He's never seen Heero lose control before. It's so freaking hot.

"Open your eyes, Heero." And Heero does. Like he can't refuse anything Duo might demand of him.

Heero's sucking grows frantic, hard and hungry and just a little maddening. Duo presses against the side of Heero's mouth and pulls his thumb out, leaving streaks of red lip-gloss behind. Then slips it into his own mouth. Heero breathes once before he jerks forward. Catches Duo by the collar and pulls. Kisses Duo like he's never done this before, mouth wide open and just licks his way in. Like he's trying to taste all of Duo.

It's inexperienced and it's sloppy and Duo never wants him to stop.


End file.
